


[Malora] 單篇集

by Tsuki_kun



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_kun/pseuds/Tsuki_kun
Summary: 魔法森林裡的輕鬆日常可單獨食用：1. Sunrise2. Drunk3. 羽毛4. The Rain5. The Fool
Relationships: Aurora/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. [番外] Sunrise

Maleficent 沒想過跟那人類女孩有更多的交集。

在此之前，她甚至沒想過跟她面對面交流。Maleficent 承認，她是一時好奇，才會在小女孩的遊說下，走到她眼前。

原以為那夜之後她們不會有更多的接觸，她甚至都不打算再出現在那孩子眼前，沒想到……

不，她早就該想到那好奇心重的小獸不會那麼輕易放過自己才對。

Maleficent 坐在樹梢啃堅果（松鼠：真不敢相信那隻長角精靈居然偷了我辛苦找來的冬藏！嗚哇！），一邊看著將自己包成一顆球，天剛亮就溜達到森林中漫遊的女孩。

她東張西望，不用猜就知道是在找自己，Diaval 在她警告的目光下不敢發出聲音，但女孩一副很冷的樣子，在她第三次打噴嚏後 Maleficent 終於坐不住了。

魔法光芒閃過，蔓延的枝條將 Maleficent 送到地上，她剛站穩就又聽見了一聲「哈啾～」。

第四次了。

「隆冬了，妳不該再到森林裡來。」

那小孩被驚得嚇了一跳，馬上轉過身來，滿眼驚喜。她鼻子紅通通的一抽一抽，眼睛還有點浮腫，看起來就像個無辜的小動物。

「噢，嗨！又見面了。」

聲音有點啞，聽得 Maleficent 皺了皺眉，「妳生病了。」

「對呀，著涼了。」Aurora 吸了吸鼻涕，「但快好了，這樣的小感冒總是很快就好。」

她輕描淡寫，卻看見精靈的眉頭皺得更深了。

“Fairy godmother?”

Maleficent 不自在的抿了抿雙唇，她還不適應這個稱呼，「怎麼會著涼了？」

「我也不知道，」Aurora 又吸了吸鼻子，「我不記得那晚是怎麼從森林回到家裡，但衣服沒脫被子也沒蓋，醒來就感冒了。」

Maleficent：「⋯⋯」

原來自己才是罪魁禍首，她有點不安和內疚，Diaval 落到她的權杖上，投來譴責的目光，她瞪了他一眼，Aurora 開心地跟他打了招呼，然後⋯⋯

「哈～哈啾！」

Maleficent 忍無可忍，抬手揚出一道橘金色的光，Aurora 一個激靈，蒼白疲倦的臉色瞬間恢復紅潤光彩。

「哇！」她非常驚喜，「我覺得我完全好了！這就是魔法吧？太神奇了！謝謝妳！」

「小事。但妳的⋯⋯看護人，沒為妳做什麼嗎？」

這樣的小魔法對那三個精靈來說毫無難度，怎麼會放任她病了幾天？在 Maleficent 印象中，這孩子幾乎不曾生病。

「她們會熬一些奇怪的湯給我喝，」Aurora 聳肩，「成份不明，有次我還在裡面挑出一隻蜘蛛⋯⋯總覺得喝了會病得更重，所以有時情願不說，反正很快就痊癒了。」

Maleficent：「⋯⋯」

她皺緊眉，散發出可怕的氣息，Aurora 不安的握住了她的手臂，那氣息瞬間就煙消雲散了。

Diaval 呱了一聲，有趣的看著這兩人互動。

「妳別擔心，我極少生病，也會照顧好自己的。」Aurora 擔憂道，她不明白為什麼 godmother 突然很生氣的樣子。

「而且，我還可以再來找妳治療呀～」她甜甜道。

Maleficent 頓時覺得舒心起來，「妳不會再生病。」

女孩歪了歪頭，表示不明白。

「我不會再讓妳生病。」

「真的嗎？妳對我太好了！謝謝妳！」

Aurora 又驚又喜，一下跳到 Maleficent 懷中抱住了她。

Maleficent 一不留神被抱個正著，她渾身僵硬、不知所措，好一陣後才不自然地抬手拍了拍女孩的背。

女孩笑了一下，把她抱得更緊了，柔軟的面頰還在她身前蹭了蹭，一副依戀模樣。

雖然還是不自在，但那一刻 Maleficent 察覺有些什麼從她心底化開，緩緩流淌，有點暖。

感覺還不錯，她彎了彎嘴角。

飛到枝頭上的 Diaval 叫了兩聲，覺得今天的天氣，真好。


	2. [2020元旦賀文] Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 時間線在 When Dreams Come True 一文的Chapter 5後不久  
> 當作單篇看也是OK的~
> 
> ————————————————————————————

Aurora 喝醉了。

Maleficent 趕到派對現場時，事態已經發展到不可控的地步，空氣中飄散著甜膩的果酒味，精靈們醉了一地，Shrike 攬著 Aurora 的肩膀，將酒杯遞到她唇邊，一旁的 Ini 大聲道：「喝了這杯，妳就是 Dark Fey 的異族姐妹！乾了！」

Udo 舉杯：「喝！」

然後 Maleficent 眼睜睜看著小公主吃吃笑著接過酒杯，咕嘟咕嘟喝了下肚，末了還發出滿足的「哈～」聲，然後四人（一人三精靈…）笑成一團。

Maleficent：「……」

她瞪向 Diaval，Diaval 無辜道：「我也剛到，我剛全程參與會議，妳記得嗎？」

一旁 Borra 興致勃勃：「Wow，真過癮。」

Maleficent 看了他一眼，終是一言不發地走到 Aurora 身邊。

“Aurora?” Maleficent 輕聲道：「別喝了，我送妳回去。」

“Hello, godmother!” Aurora並不十分清醒，「回去？回哪裡？」

「我送妳回家。」Maleficent 無奈道。

「家？我家在這裡呀～」她歪頭看著 Maleficent，認真思考所謂的「家」是什麼地方，隨即恍然大悟：「噢！回巢穴！好啊～」

Aurora 開心的朝 Maleficent 伸出雙手，笑得非常燦爛。

Maleficent 歎了口氣，卻是懶得糾正了，她抱起 Aurora，振翅飛向 Ulstead。

喝醉的 Aurora 非常多話，她一會抱著 Maleficent 的脖子說好久沒飛那麼高了，一會扯著她的頭髮說教母妳的頭髮好長了我幫妳剪，一會昏昏欲睡得幾乎快掉下去……

Maleficent 手忙腳亂，一邊安撫著讓她乖乖聽話，一邊納罕這孩子喝醉了都這樣嗎？她竟不曾見過。

也對，精靈並不嗜酒，除了 Dark Fey 會在節慶時喝上一些水果花蜜製的佳釀，The Moors 的精靈幾乎是滴酒不沾的，偶然喝一些過度發酵的果汁都刺激太過，更別提濃度較高的酒⋯⋯

所以派對上的酒是哪來的？

還沒想出個所以然來，Maleficent 已在 Aurora 寢室的陽台上降落，房中燈火通明，聽見聲響的 Philip 連忙打開門，伸手想要接過熟睡的 Aurora。

「謝天謝地！」Philip 道：「我一直擔心她，雖然知道她是回了森林，但實在抽不開身去找她……」

睡著的 Aurora 卻異常頑固的攀著 Maleficent 脖子不放，Philip 試圖掰開她的手，結果她委屈得哭了起來。

「乖、乖，別哭。」Maleficent 別過身，哄著鬧彆扭的 Aurora，待她平靜下來後望向 Philip：「她怎麼了？誰惹她了？」

這孩子太不對勁了，種種反應讓 Maleficent 非常心疼。

「她在宴會上聽到一些不太好聽的話。」Philip 歎氣，「妳知道的，一些對精靈…對妳不太友好的譏諷。」

「噢。」Maleficent 了然，這不是什麼稀奇事，應該說司空見慣了，但 Aurora 顯然還沒適應這些。

Aurora 太過單純，面對這樣的事也不知該作何回應，想必是受了一肚子氣，不忿得離席跑回森林了吧。

這還是她在 Ulstead 的首個元旦晚宴呢，那些人類也也不知該收斂一點，真不知好歹。

「所以她就氣跑了。」Maleficent 道，她好奇的是 Philip 當下的反應，難道他就這樣放任妻子不知所蹤嗎？

「還帶走不少廚房預備的佳釀。」Philip 再度歎氣，卻看見 Maleficent 臉色沉了下來，他心一凜，連忙道：「護衛們跟隨她直到河岸的橋邊，隨即就折返向我回報了。」

Philip 小心翼翼道：「因為馬上就是國王演講，我真的走不開，何況她在森林裡也很安全，我本打算過了午夜就去找她……」

這時，Aurora 突然醒了過來，她茫然的看了看四周（自動忽略了 Philip），又望向抱著自己的教母，開心道：「我們到家了嗎？」

「對，到家了。」Maleficent 將她輕放到床上，蓋好被子，「睡吧。」

「妳會陪我嗎？」Aurora 表情十分無辜，她從前總會確認教母會陪著自己一起睡，才肯安心睡下。

「我會看著妳睡著。」Maleficent 一臉寵溺。

「那，那妳不陪我睡嗎？」說罷，Aurora 眼中瞬間盈滿了淚水，「為什麼，因為我不乖嗎？我會乖的，godmother 別不理我……」

見她又低泣起來，Maleficent 簡直手足無措，「不會不理妳，聽話，妳累了，好好睡。」

Aurora 抽泣著伸出手：「要抱。」

“Aurora……”

「要抱！」Aurora 大哭起來，無可奈何的Maleficent 俯身抱住 Aurora，望向一臉尷尬而無奈的 Philip 道：「我還是把她帶回去吧。」

「嗯…」Philip 像是想說什麼，最後還是作罷，「路上小心…」

於是年輕的王子眼睜睜看著妻子鬧彆扭出走後回到自己面前不到一刻鐘又被帶走了，他氣悶的坐倒在床上，隨即拎起外套，重重摔上房門。

***

回程路上，Aurora 顯得十分乖巧，安靜得不發一言，只靜靜看著夜色中的 The Moors 森林。

這倒過於反常了，Maleficent 想，然後一刻不停的往巢穴去。她本打算回到林中城堡，Aurora 卻一反常態的催促她回去巢穴。

明明都好幾年不曾睡在巢穴了，Maleficent 想。

待她輕柔地將 Aurora 放到窩裡，靜了一路的女孩卻開始不安分起來，一下說熱，一下又吵著要喝水。

Maleficent 歎了口氣，動動指尖施展了個魔法，清涼的風卷過頸邊頰側，Aurora 舒服的蹭了蹭，又喝了幾口餵到唇邊清甜的水，咕噥幾句，卻沒有睡著，反而慢慢睜開眼來。

「又想要什麼？」Maleficent 捏了捏她嘟嘟的臉頰，惹得女孩扁了扁嘴，又坐了起身。

“What?” 不發一言盯著人看的樣子還蠻詭異的，這孩子到底要幹嘛？

“Godmother?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I know.” Maleficent 心一軟，她當然知道她的小獸非常疼愛自己。

“No, you don’t.” Aurora 又落下淚來，抱著她的仙女教母委屈道：「妳不信我，上次妳就猶豫了。」

「上次？」Maleficent 一頭霧水，她實在想不起是哪個「上次」。

「我說要是妳沈睡了我也會吻醒妳的，妳不信我！」

Aurora 抽抽噎噎，Maleficent 無奈又不知該怎麼安慰，只能乾巴巴道：「我知道的，Aurora，我相信妳的，我只是太驚喜，所以慢了回應，並不是質疑妳的愛。」

「真的？」Aurora 還是不信。

「真的。」Maleficent 考慮用魔法讓她睡下了，不然要鬧到什麼時候啊⋯⋯

「那要親親。」

「⋯⋯」

「要親親！」Aurora 嚷嚷著，噘起嘴閉上眼。

「親親完就睡了是吧？」Maleficent 歎了口氣。

「妳不願意⋯⋯」Aurora 睜開眼，扁嘴。

這瞬間掉淚的技能到底是什麼時候學會的？Maleficent 覺得自己簡直要瘋了，「親，親完就睡好嗎？」

Maleficent 無奈的在 Aurora 額上印下一吻，上次親這孩子還是在她沈睡的時候呢，天知道她根本不習慣和別人那麼親暱⋯⋯

一吻結束，她稍稍退開身看向 Aurora，女孩也看著她。

「⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯」

「不是這樣！」她又鬧了起來，「要親親！這樣親！」

Aurora 氣勢洶洶的捧著 Maleficent 的臉，在精靈還沒反應過來前吻住那雙豐厚紅唇，輾轉廝磨，甚至吸吮了一下。

Maleficent：「？？？！！！」

過度震驚讓她完全反應不過來，腦中一片空白，當思緒開始運轉，她試圖為 Aurora 這樣的行為找理由。

這沒什麼大不了的，這只是表達親暱和愛的一種方式，這很正常，這是禮節⋯⋯

但該死的人類在親吻長輩時會伸出舌頭嗎？

Maleficent 忍無可忍的將 Aurora 從她身上拔下來，小獸一臉做壞事被發現般笑個不停，眼神迷濛。

「⋯⋯睡吧。」Maleficent 非常無奈，Aurora 根本不知道自己在做什麼⋯⋯當然，她也不知道小獸在做什麼！

“Goodnight, godmother.” 如願以償的女孩非常乖順，她聽話的躺下，窩到教母懷中打了個哈欠。

“Goodnight, beastie.”

鬧了一晚上，Maleficent 也確實累了，她舒展翅膀覆蓋在兩人身上，假裝已經忘了剛才的荒唐事。

正當她昏昏欲睡時，懷中的小獸又吃吃笑了起來，她無奈問：「怎麼了？」

「Maleficent，妳的唇好軟。」

「⋯⋯閉嘴，睡覺！」

「嘻嘻。」


	3. 羽毛

Maleficent 走進臥室時，Aurora 正拿著一根羽毛端詳。

長羽黢黑油亮，隱隱泛光，襯得女孩修長的手指更加白皙。她迎著燈觀察，又拿過皮尺仔細量度，Maleficent 不動聲色地看了眼，隨手從書架上拿了本書，坐到床上翻閱。

「妳還真是樂此不疲，都那麼多年了。」精靈施了個魔法，書桌上的燈更亮了，她接著說：「很晚了，早點睡吧。」

「嗯，馬上就好。」Aurora 微笑，教母的貼心讓她覺得心裡暖暖的，她加快動作，量過羽毛的長度和寬度，又對比冊子裡的紀錄，才鄭重地在空白處添上新一筆。

「跟上次比起來長了半寸，寬了四分之一寸，我就說妳的翅膀變大了嘛～」

女孩邊說邊在細長的布條上寫下編號和日期，待墨水乾後繫在羽毛上——先繞兩圈，再打個蝴蝶結，完美～她哼著歌，打開手邊雕工精細的山梨木匣，只見裡面滿滿一匣繫著蝴蝶結的黑色羽毛，顯然是珍藏已久的「收藏品」。

忙完這些，Aurora 熄滅燭燈，小跑著撲上床，一把抱住 Maleficent 蹭了蹭，「好香，妳用了橘子皂對不對？」

她湊到 Maleficent 頸間深吸了一口氣，卻被髮絲撩得打了噴嚏，癢得直揉鼻子。精靈失笑，她拉下女孩胡亂揉臉的手，用手帕為她擦了擦臉，看著她紅透的鼻尖，無奈道：「別用手揉臉，妳是小孩子嗎？」

「是精油味太重了？」Maleficent 問，這比例是她親自為女孩調的。

「是頭髮，」Aurora 吸了吸鼻子，「我沒事。我想設計個架子，把羽毛都陳列起來，妳說好不好？」

這又是什麼奇思妙想？看著一臉雀躍的女孩，Maleficent 覺得有點怪怪的，那畢竟曾是她身上的一部分，拿來當成「展覽品」總有些不太對勁⋯⋯

見教母猶豫，Aurora 轉念一想，以為勾起了她不好的回憶，連忙說：「不是做成櫃子，我的意思是，找工匠做個精緻的木架，將羽毛按順序陳列，並附上介紹，比如年份和尺寸什麼的⋯我保證只有我能看到，也不會讓其他人碰⋯⋯」

Aurora 越說越小聲，她想起16歲生日那天，在陰森幽暗的儲物室裡，她見到一雙被困在玻璃櫃中的巨大羽翼⋯那狀態跟她剛形容的竟沒多大區別！為什麼會這樣？難道是血緣的影響？

女孩懊惱又難過，見她垂頭不語，Maleficent 摸了摸她的臉，問：「怎麼了？我又沒說不行。」

當年重獲雙翼後，Maleficent 迎來久違的換羽。沒辦法，畢竟十幾年沒換了，而剛搬到魔法森林和她一起住的女孩完全是個好奇寶寶，每天都有問不完的問題，對換羽這個過程很感興趣，也非常喜愛她的羽毛，精靈順手便將最漂亮那根送了給她。

沒想到這竟成了 Aurora 的嗜好，一收就那麼多年，還越來越有「心得」。

每次 Aurora 向她介紹每根羽毛細微的區別和「特色」時，Maleficent 都好笑又感動，女孩對她的喜愛和珍視就是這麼直接又純粹。

所以面對女孩古靈精怪的想法，Maleficent 並不以為意。既然初衷是好的，就沒有反對的理由，但見她那麼沮喪，精靈知道這傻孩子一定是想歪了。她想了想，說：

「木架佔地方，也不方便逐個細看，不如做成書冊那樣的活頁，一頁一根羽毛，可以單獨取出，也方便做紀錄。」

Aurora 猛地抬頭，湛藍的大眼睛閃閃發亮，她開心地湊前親吻教母，「太棒了！我喜歡這設計，妳好聰明呀！」

「妳喜歡就好，」Maleficent 闔上書，順勢躺到女孩腿上，「有點累，幫我揉一揉。」

最近族裡出了點事，Maleficent 不得不在 Moors 和傳承巢穴來回奔波，見她如此疲累，Aurora 很心疼，她調整坐姿讓精靈躺得更舒服，抹了點香膏在她的太陽穴和頸後，輕柔地為她按摩。

女孩手法嫻熟，Maleficent 很快放鬆下來，昏昏欲睡，Aurora 輕聲道：「睡吧。」

「妳的腳會麻痺的⋯⋯」她拒絕，想從女孩腿上挪開，卻被摁住了肩膀。

Aurora 止住教母的動作，伸手輕掃她眉間，「不會的，妳睡一下下，我想睡了就喊妳。」

Maleficent 已經睏得睜不開眼，她嗯了一聲，睡熟了，Aurora 溫柔看著精靈的睡顏，心中洋溢著幸福。她小心地拉了拉被子，看起精靈之前在看的那本書，直到眼皮越來越重，才靠著床頭沉沉睡去。

***

Aurora 睡醒時，覺得她的頸項快斷了。

她艱難地轉過僵硬的肩頸，伸手揉著。真是的，睡太死就是這後果⋯抬眼望去，床頭的燭燈燒了半夜，已經很微弱了，而 Maleficent 仍在她腿上熟睡，只是換了個姿勢。

好吧，她的雙腿真的麻了⋯⋯

Aurora 打算喚醒 Maleficent 時，一根長羽從精靈身上滑落，她有點困惑，換羽期不是結束了？隨即又眼尖的發現了另一根，也是剛掉的，還很「新鮮」。

女孩把玩著羽毛，心想難道是教母晚上沐浴過的關係？然後又覺得應該不是吧～她拿羽毛掃著下巴，有點癢，接著玩心大起的輕掃 Maleficent 的臉頰，只見她皺了皺鼻子，睫毛輕顫，女孩動都不敢動，但片刻後 Maleficent 就安定了，睡得很熟。

呼～好險。

可是會就此住手的話，那也不是 Aurora 了，她壞笑了一下，可惜沒人看到。

***

Maleficent 是被陣陣搖晃吵醒的。她覺得莫名其妙，為什麼床會震動呢？

她睡眼惺忪，迷糊間看見 Aurora 表情非常奇怪，像在極力忍耐，還沒等她反應過來，女孩「噗哧」一聲，又立刻摀住嘴抖個不停。

好吧，她知道為什麼床會震了。

「怎麼了？那麼好笑？」Maleficent 坐起身，「我睡了多久？妳的腳還好嗎？」

Aurora 曾說過精靈剛睡醒時的聲音特別性感好聽，但她剛開口，女孩就忍無可忍似的笑出聲來，倒在床上笑得臉都紅了，眼角甚至泛著淚光⋯⋯

Maleficent：「？？？」

搞什麼鬼？

她壓在女孩身上，威脅道：「快說，妳又幹了什麼好事？嗯？」

「哈哈哈⋯我說我說，但是，哈哈哈哈哈妳保證妳不能生氣哈哈哈⋯⋯」女孩擦著淚，笑得都快喘不過氣來了。

「我才不保證，快說！」

Maleficent 瞪她，但這對女孩來說毫無威嚇力，她看了教母一眼，又不受控制的大笑起來⋯

好吧，不用問也知道女孩又惡作劇了，是給她畫了鬍子？還是黑眼圈？精靈沒好氣的變出一面鏡子，看了一眼就愣住了。

只見鏡中的自己頭上歪歪斜斜插了好多羽毛，看起來滑稽又可笑，Maleficent 搖了搖腦袋，羽毛們跟著晃了晃，其中一根最不穩的掉了下來，緩緩飄落到她面前⋯⋯

Maleficent：「⋯⋯」

精靈瞇起眼，眼中閃過危險的光芒，她緩緩道：「我看，妳是皮癢了。」

皮笑肉不笑的 Maleficent 暴怒般撲到 Aurora 身上，攻擊她脆弱敏感的腰間，女孩尖叫著奮力反抗，一邊笑一邊還擊，但精靈狡猾地用雙翼擋住胡亂掙扎的女孩，本來就笑得渾身發軟的她怎麼是精靈的對手？很快就敗下陣來拼命求饒。

「對不起我錯了！哇別撓了好癢啊哈哈哈哈哈⋯教母我錯了！真的錯了下次不敢了！」

女孩揮舞著雙手邊叫邊笑，Maleficent 也笑個不停，她佯怒道：「還有下次？！」

「沒有下次了！哈哈哈救命⋯我真的不敢了！⋯⋯」

許久之後，兩人才停下玩鬧，倒在床上氣喘吁吁。在剛才的打鬧中，精靈頭上的羽毛掉得差不多了，Aurora 咯咯笑著把剩下那幾根拔走，Maleficent 又氣又無奈，她掐住女孩的臉頰，問：

「說，妳想要怎麼罰？」

「輕一哈！」

「嗯？」Maleficent 放開手，這樣確實不太好發音。

「親一下！」Aurora 說完就親了教母一口，滿臉討好。

Maleficent 板起臉，「就這樣？而且這不算罰吧？」

「那不然再一下！」女孩又送上一吻，剛親左邊現在親右邊，總可以了吧？

「我怎麼覺得不划算呢？」Maleficent 說，「感覺吃虧的是我啊。」

「為什麼我親妳就吃虧了？」Aurora 嘟起嘴，「那不然妳說嘛～」

精靈想了想，拿起一根羽毛，問道：「妳還記得幾年前，用羽毛對我做了什麼嗎？」

Maleficent 眉眼輕挑，顯得風情無限，Aurora 卻想著完蛋了，教母要翻舊帳了！她手腳並用地往後退，開始裝傻：

「什麼做了什麼？我沒印象了，很晚了我睏了想睡了⋯⋯」

「剛沒睡飽？不是玩得很開心？應該清醒了吧。」Maleficent 欺身上前，展開雙翅把女孩困住，一字字道：「沒印象也無所謂，我幫妳慢·慢·回·憶。」

她摁住 Aurora 的雙手移至上方，暗笑著看她一臉驚慌失措，安慰道：「別怕，會很快樂的。」

怎麼連這句話都還記得？Aurora 在心裡哀鳴，教母的記性太好了吧⋯⋯

算了，Maleficent 高興就好，自己也確實想念她了⋯⋯何況真的蠻快樂的。Aurora 放棄掙扎，熱烈回應 Maleficent 的擁吻。

Maleficent 揚起嘴角，抱緊女孩投入到親吻中。


	4. The Rain

下雨了。

雨不算大，綿綿密密的從嶙峋的峭壁、斑駁的樹皮、蜿蜒的葉脈間滑落，「啪嗒」一聲掉到地面的水窪中，濺起一朵小小水花。

滴滴答答的雨聲伴著蛙鳴，聽起來十分悅耳，夕陽餘暉穿透雲層，映得雨絲瑩瑩閃閃，很是漂亮。淡淡霧氣浮在樹梢，卻沒來得及聚攏就被空中緩緩游弋，拖著魚尾的奇幻生物拍散了，泛著熒光的小精靈在雨中穿梭飛舞，隨手抓過水滴往同伴身上扔，玩得不亦樂乎。

如此靜謐，又如此喧鬧，築成魔法森林獨有的夢幻景色。

守護者站在高處，感受這座森林的魅力，和無窮的生命力。較之平日，雨幕下的 Moors 顯得更奇幻詭譎，令人著迷。

靜靜望著雨絲紛飛，她伸手，任雨水打濕纖細的指和柔軟掌心，水珠匯聚，又沿著指縫滴落，她並不動作，只垂著眸若有所思。天邊的彩霞漸漸暗了，當最後一抹金光隱去，Maleficent 閉上眼，深深吸了一口氣，帶著山林味道的濕潤空氣盈滿她的胸膛，豐厚紅唇勾起迷人弧度，她緩緩吐息，微笑著往前傾身，從高聳入雲的懸崖一躍而下。

耳邊是氣流的呼嘯，長長的褐髮在空中飛揚，精靈享受著俯衝的滋味——無拘無束，自由自在。

她估算著距離，抓緊時機在快碰到林子裡最古老那棵巨木的樹梢時，張開她比夜色更深的驚人雙翼，迎著雨逆著風振翅翱翔，眨眼就飛入雲霄。

顯然，她嫻熟於此。

雨水滲不透精靈的翅膀，但還是打濕了她的長髮，細細的水線滑落高高的顴骨，蜿蜒過修長的頸脖，隱沒在領口深處。幾縷濕髮貼在皮膚上，黏答答的，有些煩人，可 Maleficent 並不在乎，即使魔力強大如她動動手指就能形成避雨的屏障，但她更願意毫不設防的在雨中飛翔。

倒不如說，她喜歡這種感覺。

天完全黑透了，森林深處閃爍起各色魔法光芒，精靈們都愛在細雨紛飛時出來玩耍取樂，若讓 Aurora 看見，一定會說都是她這壞榜樣帶頭作怪。

明明她年幼時更加貪玩。

但幾年前受過傷後，Aurora 就非常在意她的身體：這樣不行，那樣不許；神經兮兮的。若讓她發現自己在大雨中飛翔，一定會生氣……

那還是飛高點吧。

Maleficent 從低空掠過，對熱情招手的子民們報以微笑，隨即盤旋上高空俯瞰這廣袤疆土，她最愛，也最引以為傲的魔法森林。

當然，小獸的出現賦予 the Moors 更重大的意義。

雨越下越大，已經是打在身上會發疼的程度了，精靈的貼身長袍早已濕透，她想了想，為避免等門的人類女孩太過擔心，她決定啟程回家。

Maleficent 輕巧地落在門前，抖落翅膀上的水珠。正當她要弄乾自己時，木門「嘎吱」一聲被推開，她愣了愣，一抬眼就撞上 Aurora 的視線，於是渾身濕淋淋的精靈尷尬地舉著手，和抱著一疊布巾，神色焦急的人類女孩面面相覷…數秒後，Maleficent 打了個響指，金色光芒閃過便恢復了清新乾爽。

Aurora 不發一言，伸手把她拉進屋裡快速關上門，將寒冷的空氣阻隔在外。桌上是冒著煙的濃湯和陣陣飄香的烤麵包，壁爐裡柴薪劈啪作響，橘黃的光漾漾，映得小屋暖洋洋的，就跟 Maleficent 的心情一樣。

她微笑看著，身後的女孩則撩起她的長髮，用乾布輕拍。

「真的都乾透了，」精靈轉身摸了摸女孩的臉，「難道妳對鳳凰信心不足？」

「我哪敢吶？鳳凰陛下。」Aurora 嘆了口氣，想到 Maleficent 不知在寒風冷雨中飛了多久，她就心口發悶，「但摸起來還有點濕氣呢，最近那麼冷⋯⋯」

她用指背摩挲精靈垂落在身前的長髮，立刻便皺了眉，握起一把攤在掌心上，用乾布反覆輕拍，動作輕柔仔細。

「妳看，涼涼的。」

Aurora 小聲抱怨，只差沒把「我不高興」說出來罷了。

Maleficent 失笑，她把女孩攬進懷裡，「想讓我溫暖起來，這樣比較直接。」

Aurora 回抱她，一邊在心裡感嘆教母的懷抱肯定蘊含高深的魔法，不然為何她總會感受到愛在流淌？

「Well，我知道更直接有效的方法，能讓妳快速暖和。」女孩狡黠一笑，「渾身發熱喔～」

Maleficent 無奈地看了她一眼，「頑皮。」

她捏了捏 Aurora 小巧的鼻子，女孩笑著湊前吻住了她，寬大的雙翼攏住相擁的戀人，啜吻的聲音聽得精靈羞紅了臉；Aurora 越吻越投入，手也越來越不規矩，她知道再不停下就不用吃晚餐了⋯⋯

扶著女孩的肩膀退開時，精靈假裝沒看見她不滿的眼神，自顧自問：「晚餐做了什麼？」

方才親近時她就聞到女孩身上淡淡的奶油味，顯然她在廚房忙碌了很久。

「蜂蜜燉水果、奶油濃湯和麵包。」Aurora 牽著教母走向餐桌，盤算著晚上該怎麼哄她繼續剛剛的事…「還有些果酒，如果妳想喝的話。」

「本來沒打算煮湯的，妳又不喜歡⋯」將濃湯勺進碗裡時，她想著還是別添滿了，畢竟教母不太愛喝湯。她想了想，在湯裡撒了點胡椒，又加入更多奶酪。

「可是雨越下越大，喝點湯會比較暖。」

嘮嘮叨叨的 Aurora 就像個小妻子，Maleficent 看著她在桌前弄這弄那的，覺得非常滿足。

她的女孩。

Maleficent 笑道：「妳做什麼我都喜歡。」

她抿了一小口湯，表情卻變得微妙，嗯……說不出的滋味。

就會騙人。看精靈一臉勉強，Aurora 默默把麵包撕碎了扔到她碗裡。

聞起來是甜甜的奶香，吸飽了湯汁的麵包軟綿可口，未融化的奶酪附著在麵包上，入口即化，濃郁又帶著淡淡的胡椒辛辣，一口吞下，整個身子都暖了。

見 Maleficent 吃得津津有味，Aurora 不禁偷笑，真是奇怪的挑食癖，教母孩子氣的一面好可愛。

「我備好熱水了，晚餐後陪我一起吧？」Aurora 問。

熱水？沐浴嗎？Maleficent 茫然抬頭，Aurora 傾身舔掉她嘴角的湯汁，惹得她縮了縮翅膀，有些不自在。

唔，害羞的樣子也好可愛，Aurora 心想。都這麼多年了，怎麼還不習慣？但她可不敢太過份，不然晚上被欺負的就是自己了⋯⋯

Aurora 撇了撇嘴，佯裝不滿：「反正妳那麼喜歡玩水，泡泡熱水還可以驅寒，我會放很多花瓣的。」

不是花瓣的問題，也不完全因為自己不喜歡熱水⋯Maleficent 嘆了口氣，猶豫地看著一臉期待的 Aurora，最終還是點了頭。

見她笑得燦爛，Maleficent 有點無奈，卻毫無辦法。她永遠學不會如何拒絕女孩。

「吃點燉水果吧，很甜噢～」Aurora 顯得很開心，她喜歡和 Maleficent 一起沐浴，水中的精靈別有一番風情，但天冷後她就只能自己洗了，因為 Maleficent 不喜歡泡在熱水裡……

她說那讓她覺得自己像要被煮熟了一般。

但是……

一想到氤氳水氣將精靈美好的身軀映得一片朦朧，瑩白的肌膚在熱水蒸騰下變得通紅，汗水從額角滑落，沿著頸側而至性感的鎖骨，飽滿的胸脯微微起伏…因為實在太熱，她微啟雙唇，難受得輕輕喘氣，眼神迷濛……

Aurora 停下危險的想法，不動聲色地喝了口酒，開始期待晚餐後的「約會」。

誰讓她非要跑出去淋雨呢？那麼不聽話，該受點教訓。

她對 Maleficent 笑了笑，為她倒了半杯果酒。精靈接過，與女孩碰杯，不知怎的有種不祥的預感……總覺得哪裡不太對勁。

精靈神色不定，Aurora 喝光手中的果酒，笑得更加甜了。

窗外雨聲瀝瀝，今夜，註定是漫漫長夜。


	5. [2020七夕賀文] The Fool

交往一段時間後，Maleficent 發現她的小獸變了，變成了小傻瓜。

小傻瓜會偷偷瞄她，被發現後又佯裝鎮定，沒一回事般跟她説些無關緊要的話。若不是看見她紅透的耳垂，Maleficent 都要疑心自己想太多了。

更多時候，Aurora 會不自覺的發呆，對著眼前手邊的任何東西喃喃自語，像是羽毛筆、茶杯、花瓶、窗簾甚至門柱，然後旁若無人的傻笑……

而偷看被抓到又無法抵賴時，彷彿暗中窺伺許久終於等到最佳時機，瞬間進入狩獵狀態步步進逼，兇猛的小獸會把無措的精靈逼得節節敗退，以綿長的熱吻纏得她喘不過氣來……

Maleficent 努力回憶，Aurora 當初跟 Philip 戀愛時有這麼誇張嗎？是自己沒發現還是人類戀愛時都這樣？只有過一段青澀初戀的精靈對女孩的表現有些不解，又為自己過於淡然的反應感到抱歉。

她承認，兩人不經意的對視讓她又羞又甜，Aurora 眼底毫不掩飾的愛意也溫暖著她，讓她體會到未曾有過的幸福滋味，她很珍惜這種感覺。

但時間一長，小獸…小傻瓜越發變本加厲後，這份甜蜜逐漸成了小小的負擔，Maleficent 心底的不確定感，也越來越大。

***

受人所託，這天 Maleficent 抱著北部領地的稅收文件找 Aurora，打算跟她談談降稅的事。畢竟長冬期進入最嚴峻時期，Moors 又不在乎那點稅金，一直只是象徵性收取，數額也不大，不如暫時減免或乾脆廢除算了。

但正事沒聊兩句，Aurora 就開始心不在焉，她眼神遊移，慢慢挪到精靈的鎖骨和肩頸流連不去，幾乎看呆了。

「……Aurora，妳到底有沒有在聽？」Maleficent 嘆氣，這傢伙越來越沒個女王樣了。

「啊？」女王陛下愣了愣，「當然有啊。稅還是得收的，不然人類只會變得理所當然，貪得無厭。」

她略一思考，「稅不變，補給品可以適量增加，反正進入休耕期了，正好把 Perceforest 弄到那批原料送過去加工，再讓商隊回購運到南方，他們有錢賺我們也獲利，好歹那邊的工錢比 Ulstead 低呢……」

看著侃侃而談的女孩，Maleficent 對她迅速進入工作狀態的本領十分佩服，而且她也太精打細算了吧？

但說話就說話，為什麼要越靠越近，最後以接吻收尾呢？

被熟練地摁在椅子上親時，Maleficent 有些苦惱於 Aurora 的過份熱情。

***

Maleficent 覺得，兩人的心態有點微妙的不同步。

對於 Aurora，忠誠的烏鴉表示她的行為舉止還算正常，畢竟戀愛中的女人都會智商降低而變傻，跟門窗花草說話沒什麼值得驚訝的。

真不知道他怎麼得來的結論。Maleficent 翻了個白眼，「但我智商高得很，也沒出現這些症狀，難道我該反省？」

「您這話傳出去很容易被誤解的，」Diaval 看了看左右，「畢竟精靈間已有不少傳言…」

「嗯？」Maleficent 疑惑，Diaval 卻閉上了嘴。「什麼傳言？」她有點不滿，話說一半真是太討厭了。

Diaval 歎了口氣，「傳言說，鳳凰其實不愛那人類，答應交往只是不想讓教女傷心難堪，順便把她留在身邊免得又認識什麼鄰國王子之類的做出蠢事……」

「他們怎能這麼說？！」

聞言，Maleficent 生氣又訝異，是誰胡亂編派 Aurora？

「當年她不知分寸是因為年紀小，又被愛情沖昏頭，但後來一直表現得很好。我離開期間 Aurora 也好好守護、壯大了魔法森林，他們怎麼能詆毀她？」

精靈不爽地抖動雙翼，金色魔力緩緩湧動，Diaval 心想不至於吧？他可沒說錯啊只是稍微誇大了一點點……

「您別生氣……」

烏鴉腦筋轉得飛快，轉瞬間想了好幾個讓 Mistress 冷靜下來的方法…為什麼Aurora 還不回來啊？救命啊！

但憤怒的精靈突然消了氣，坐到樹根上不發一言。

看著平靜到有點洩氣的 Maleficent，他小心翼翼地問：「怎麼了？」

「或許他們是對的。」Maleficent 垂著眼，「我確實不希望 Aurora 再離開我。」

「但您愛她，不是嗎？」

精靈沈默不語，Diaval 歎了口氣。

任誰都知道，Aurora 是 Mistress 的軟肋。魔力強大的鳳凰一旦遇上女孩的事都會變得束手無策；而她對女孩的關心愛護，莫名其妙的獨佔慾，費盡心思只為成就她，為保護她不惜犧牲性命……這還不算愛？

可千萬別說是什麼見鬼的親情，拜託，他撞見她們接吻好多次了，搞不好已經……若 Mistress 不願意，會縱容 Aurora 到這程度？

母愛？誰會跟女兒上床啊？

Diaval 不明白這有什麼想不通的。Mistress 還說自己智商高，真不知她哪來的自信…

但小命要緊，他可不敢當面說出來。

“What?” 看著一臉複雜的烏鴉，Maleficent 莫名覺得被冒犯了，「在想什麼呢？」

「在想妳們之間不是愛情，世上就沒有真愛了。」今天也是為自己的機智喝采的一天，Diaval 想。

真愛。

Maleficent 歎氣。她很愛女孩，當然了，但她不太確定這份愛是否如 Aurora 渴望的一般。

精靈沉思了一陣，最終振翅往城堡的方向飛去。目送她離開的 Diaval 大大鬆了口氣——任務完成～希望這兩個戀愛傻瓜別再陷入奇怪的自我懷疑了，他這老爸當得很心累啊！

***

時臨歲末，午後還下了場小雪，伏案疾書的 Aurora瞥見有著驚人巨翼的精靈降落在陽台時不禁嚇了一跳，教母不是才離開沒多久嗎？

女王連忙打開落地玻璃門，把身上猶帶霜雪的精靈迎進屋裡。她匆忙間抓起一件斗篷，正好披在精靈瘦削的肩上，Aurora 一邊吩咐僕人撥旺爐火、準備熱茶，一邊掏出手帕擦拭 Maleficent 髮梢滴落的雪水——好冰啊，可千萬別凍病了。

完全忘了眼前是魔法森林最強大的王者鳳凰。

“Maleficent?”

察覺到對方視線，Aurora 不確定地輕喚，教母碧綠的雙瞳宛如深潭，清澈卻不見底，看得她有點慌，「怎麼了？發生什麼了？」

Maleficent 神情複雜地看了她一眼，終是閉了閉眼，歎息般道：「沒事，想見見妳。」

「妳是不是……」

Maleficent 伸手抱緊滿眼憂色的小獸，於是 Aurora 不再多言。巨大的羽翼伸展後收攏，呼吸間是髮上淡淡的柑橘香，Maleficent 突然覺得，魔法森林廣闊無垠，世界也大得仿佛沒有盡頭，唯有這逼仄狹小的空間，才真正讓她覺得心安。

因為懷裡是她眷顧了二十幾年的人類幼崽，她的女孩。

Aurora 不明所以，她回抱著教母，卻更像是把她抱在懷裡。這幾年她長得飛快，一不小心就比教母還高了，對此，Aurora 有些小驕傲，但克制著自己別得意忘形，雖然花了好多年成長，眼下終究是有了保護精靈的能力，和與她並肩的資格。

是吧？

寂靜中，Aurora 開口：“Maleficent?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Maleficent 蹭了蹭她，重複：“I know.”

Aurora 笑了。她早就摸透 Maleficent 的性情，明白她內斂但深沉的愛，不宣之於口、無一絲張揚，卻比世上任何一個生靈更愛惜、更在乎自己。

不惜性命為代價。

當然，身為合格的戀人，她也明白精靈的苦惱和不確定。早在 Maleficent 沉睡期間，她就預測過無數可能，反正走一步算一步，最終導向的，必定是她和精靈幸福的未來。算計？那又如何。她是不會放手的。

Aurora 緊了緊懷抱，輕輕磨蹭精靈後背的傷疤，在她耳邊輕道：「無論如何，我都不會放開妳。」

「我知道。」

「永遠不會。」

「嗯。」

「我們永遠不分開。」

「…嗯。」

僕人們垂著眼，手腳利落地把爐火撥旺，將烘得暖呼呼的毛毯鋪在榻上，把溫燙的香草茶備好，最後輕手輕腳地離開書房，閤上門，將私密空間留給女王，和她與眾不同的戀人。

女僕們緩緩走過長廊，穿著甲胄的侍衛沉默向前，佇立在房門兩側，忠誠地守在各自的崗位，不逾越半步，也不容許任何人踏入半步。

面無表情的侍衛，就這麼守到夜色深沉、復又漸明。而那扇緊閉的大門，一直都沒打開過。

————————————  
可以把 The Fool 理解為字面上的意思，或塔羅上的意思，都行。  
終究她們也不過是愛情裡的傻瓜


End file.
